


Dean, Castiel, and Baby Make 3

by UhJustMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Pining Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhJustMe/pseuds/UhJustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been friends with benefits for 10 years, but when Castiel falls pregnant, they must learn to work together, be a duo, and care for their child. *spoiler alert* They fall in love in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Supernatural. Excuse my flippancy when discussing important issues such as contraception, the morning after pill, and pregnancy in general. Please enjoy and let me know if this is any good, I absolutely LOVE constructive criticism.

Castiel cleaned off the final table of the night, brushing his dark hair away from his sweaty forehead, heaving a great sigh. It’d been a busy night, much busier than usual, and Castiel was exhausted. He looked up at the gaudy clock on the wall, designed to resemble a 1930s Wraith, and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. Dean would be arriving soon and Castiel still had to load up the dishwasher, sweep up, and make sure that all the trash had been emptied. Castiel hated to leave his friend waiting, especially when Dean was kind enough to pick Castiel up after Dean’s own 14 hour shift at the garage because the older man didn’t have a car to drive himself home and public transportation had stopped for the day. Castiel hustled, haphazardly wiping off counters, booth seats, and appliances as he went. By 1:45 he was finished, though not everything was done perfectly. It didn’t matter, Castiel could already hear the rumbling of Dean’s classic Impala outside. Castiel took off his apron, gave the diner one last fleeting once over, turned out the lights, and walked out, locking up as he went. He got into Dean’s car, sliding down into the worn, well-loved, leather seating, soaking in the heat blowing out from the vents. Dean looked tired from his place in the driver’s seat, dark circles beneath his gorgeous green eyes.

“Long day at the garage?” Castiel asked, feeling even worse that he’d asked his friend to pick him up so late.

“Nah,” Dean replied, cracking his neck, “Jaime and I broke up.”

Castiel frowned, upset for his friend, “Oh, I’m sorry, Dean. I liked her.”

“I did too, but you know… It never works out.”

“What happened?”

“She said I worked too much, that I gave all of my attention to everyone else but her. I spent all night begging her to stay. I told her I’d take less hours at the garage, that I’d stop visiting Sammy so much out in California. Nothing worked, she still walked out on me, Cas.”

“Dean…” Castiel shifted in his seat. This always seemed to happen to Dean. Women never stayed longer than a few months. Dean was in his late 30s and ready to settle down and start a family. Castiel empathized with him. Castiel was turning 40 in 3 months and hand’t any serious familial prospects in years. They were a couple of sad sacks. 

“Do you want me to…?” Castiel pointed to Dean’s crotch, lifting one eyebrow quizzically. He knew the best way to cheer to Dean up. They’d been doing this for over 10 years now. Castiel would give himself to Dean when the younger man was feeling down and Dean would be a warm body to hold onto when Castiel was feeling lonely. It was mutually beneficial.

“Yeah, Cas, yeah, that’d be great.” Dean breathed, undoing the fastenings of his pants before stretching his arms out across the back of the front bench.

Castiel adjusted himself, turning to face Dean better. He pulled out Dean’s uninterested, flaccid cock and stroked it softly, patiently until it perked up. He knew how much Dean liked it slow. Dean enjoyed the buildup, the foreplay. It got him excited and made him come harder and faster. After a minute or so of stroking, Castiel bent over and took Dean’s cock into his mouth, suckling gently at the head. Dean groaned and his body loosened, all the tension he was holding draining from his body under Castiel’s touch.

“I want… I want to fuck your face tonight, Cas, please?” Dean begged, lightly running his fingers through Castiel’s sweaty hair.

Castiel nodded as best he could in his position and relished in the tight hold that Dean took of his dark tendrils, forcing Castiel’s head down at the same time that his hips thrust up. Castiel relaxed his throat, gagging just a little. Dean took his aggression out on Castiel, fucking the other man’s pliant mouth until Castiel was sore. After a while, Dean pulled Castiel off, forcing the other man to look up at him. Castiel knew he looked a mess. His eyes were watering, cheeks were flushed, lips were bruised and red, and he had spittle and a bit of snot smeared across his face.

“I want to fuck you, Cas.”

Castiel nodded, before asking, “Do you have a condom?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, but aren’t you taking your birth control?”

“I forgot to go to the pharmacy and pick it up. Just, just let me suck your dick. You can make me choke on it. I know you like that.”

“Cas, that’s not what I need tonight. I’ll pull out, I swear, just let me, please, let me.”

Castiel stared into the other man’s eyes. Dean looked so dejected, tossed aside. Castiel couldn’t say no to him. Castiel nodded before climbing into the backseat, unfastening his jeans. He pushed his pants down to the crook of his knees, lifting his ass in the air, resting on his elbows. Dean got of the car and rounded to the backseat, opening the door causing a strong, cold gust of wind to slap against Castiel’s backside. Dean quickly clambered inside, shutting the door, and positioned himself behind Castiel, rubbing his hard cock against Castiel’s hole.

“You’re wet already.” Castiel nodded, burying his face in the leather, “I love that, Cas. It’s so hot, you know?”

Castiel shivered, spreading his legs as much as his pants would allow, “Come on, Dean.”

“At first it freaked me out that you could get wet and have babies. I mean, I knew guys like you existed, but I’d never met one before. Now, now I can’t get enough. You’re so tight back here,” Dean pressed a single finger into Castiel, “and sloppy wet.” 

Castiel moaned, pushing his ass back against that singular digit. Dean leaned forward, brushing his lips against Castiel’s ear, “Honestly, I like your slutty ass better than a pussy.” Castiel keened. “Sometimes, when I’m fucking women, I think about you. I think about this gorgeous, filthy fuckhole you’ve got. I never come harder, you know that, Castiel?”

“Dean, please…” Castiel begged, gripping hard at the metal of the door, pushing himself back against his best friend, “I want you, okay? Please, enough teasing.”

Dean removed his finger and grabbed ahold of his cock, positioning it at Castiel’s opening before shoving in with one hard, forceful thrust. Castiel screamed, nails scratching and grappling at the leather of the seat and the door. Dean huffed a laugh, resting his weight against Castiel’s back, “Jesus, I mean, you’re so goddamned wonderful.”

Castiel shifted his hips slightly, twisting them to get Dean deeper, to get Dean to move. Dean wasted no time then. He pushed deeper into Castiel, forcing the head of his cock to brush past Castiel’s G-spot.

“Unf, Dean!” Castiel cried, “Yes, that’s perfect.”

The sex was hurried, fast, and brutal. Dean often took Castiel this way when the sex was for his benefit. Castiel preferred it slow and sensuous, but this wasn’t for him, this wasn’t about him. Dean needed to regain his prowess, his manhood. Castiel would give him that. Sure, his shift tomorrow would be hellish with all the walking around he’d have to do, but that didn’t matter. Castiel would endure those aches if it meant that Dean felt better, even for a little while. 

Dean pushed Castiel’s head down and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist, forcing the smaller man back as he thrust forward, “Take it, Cas, fucking take it!” And Castiel did, Castiel took everything that Dean had to offer him. It hurt, it ached, but Castiel loved every moment of it. He whined into the cushion of the seat and held his ass up high to get pounded. Dean released his hold on the back of Castiel’s head and used that hand to slap and pinch at the globes of Castiel’s bottom, watching them turn brilliant shades of rosy pink. Castiel’s tiny prick leaked all over the upholstery as Dean’s cock mercilessly assaulted the bundle of nerves hidden inside Castiel, trying his hardest to make his best friend come.

“Dean, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—!” Castiel whimpered, pushing himself up onto his forearms as best he could against the constant jiggling and jerking of his body caused by Dean’s barbarous pivoting.

“Good, Cas, come on my cock.” Dean huffed and sighed against Castiel’s neck, low groaning sounds rumbling in his chest.

Castiel came vigorously, his useless semen splattering all over the seat below him. Castiel let out a pathetically needy sound, hunching into himself and riding out the aftershocks and fresh waves of his orgasm. Dean kept thrusting, fucking Castiel through his pleasure, almost to the point that it was unenjoyable. Castiel was sensitive, but Dean didn’t target his dick away from Castiel’s G-spot; Dean enjoyed the murmuring, whimpering sounds Castiel made when he was too wrung out to be fucked anymore. Dean’s prodding grew erratic and Castiel had one fleeting, momentary thought of Dean pulling out before Dean released a groan that came from the very depths of his soul and emptied the contents of balls into Castiel’s beautiful body. Castiel let him. Castiel knew, he knew that it was a bad idea, but he didn’t really have it in him to make Dean stop, pull out, and come all over his back or thighs. Secretly, Castiel wanted it. He wanted Dean’s seed inside of him, as selfish as the thought was.  
Dean stilled, resting his sweaty forehead against Castiel’s clothed back, breathing heavily. After a few beats, Dean pulled out slowly, a trail of his come leaking out with him. He moaned, directing the droplets upward and pushing them back inside of Castiel. 

“I’d fuck you again if I could.” He said reverently, kissing at Castiel’s lower back.

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed. “I definitely need to make that trip to the pharmacy now.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Castiel could hear Dean shifting and the rustling of his clothes. “I forgot to pull out.”

“Yes, Dean, I’m aware.” Castiel turned over onto his back, resting on his elbows, knees bent, enjoying the cool air now that Dean wasn’t on top of him anymore. “I’ll pick up some Plan B when I get my birth control. Next time, though, you should make sure you have condoms. I don’t want to gain a reputation with the pharmacists.”

Dean huffed a laugh, zipping up his jeans, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Opening it, he reached inside and pulled out a $50 bill, “I don’t know how much that stuff costs, but…” Dean placed the money on Castiel’s chest before replacing his wallet, “Let me know if it cost more and I’ll repay you the difference.” 

Dean groped behind himself and opened the car door, sliding out. Castiel watched him go before glancing down at the money on his chest. There it was, clear as day, what Dean thought of him. Dean treated him like a common whore, placing money on his chest after he’d come inside of him. Castiel fought back tears as he awkwardly pulled up his pants, shifting into a seated position, avoiding the cooling pool of his come on the bench beside him.

Dean opened the driver’s side door and plopped down into the seat, pulling off into the night without one look back at his friend. Castiel huddled down into the seat and held on to that $50 for dear life; that $50 kept him grounded, reminded him that Dean would never be his, not completely. No matter how many times Dean moaned ‘I love you’ into Castiel’s ear when he came, no matter how many times Dean would eat his ass out for hours just to hear the sounds that Castiel would make, no matter how many times he woke up beside Dean, the morning light shining across his beautiful tan, freckled skin, no matter how much Castiel loved him, Dean would never love him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it. I appreciate the feedback and kudos that I've been getting; thank you! Enjoy and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism. All grammatical, spelling, and writing errors are my own and I apologize for them. Thanks for reading.

Castiel walked the aisles of the pharmacy, wasting time by picking up superfluous items that he had no plans of buying. He knew that all he had to do was go up to the pharmacist and request his purchases, but he found that he didn’t have the gall. Gabriel bounded up beside him with an armful of candies, rolling his eyes, annoyed with his friend.

“Castiel, we’ve been here for over 30 minutes.” Gabriel groaned, shifting around the contents of his arms, “go get your damn stuff and let’s go. Our shifts start soon.”

Castiel nodded, but continued to pick up different kinds of toothpastes as if weighing the pros and cons of each brand. Fed up, Gabriel shot out a hand and plucked the Colgate box from Castiel’s fingers, shoving it back onto the shelf, “Castiel. Either go buy your shit or let’s go.”

Castiel turned to his friend, letting out an exasperated sigh, “I can’t. I’m too chickenshit.”

“Do you need me to do it? I’ve done it before—for Anna.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, what if I’m pregnant?”

“Um, that’s exactly why we’re here, Cassie. To make sure that you don’t become more pregnant.”

“No, I mean, what if I’m pregnant with Dean’s child?”

“Even more reason. Cassie, Dean’s… Dean’s an odd one. He fucks you, he’s been fucking you, but he continues to date women, wants to be with women. He’ll never, he doesn’t  
take you seriously as a potential lover, you understand?”

“But what if this is my last chance, Gabe? I’m 39. Now’s the time. This baby might be it for me.”

“Jesus, Castiel, don’t do this. What if a few months down the road you find the perfect guy? You’ll be stuck toting around another man’s child. This baby will be a constant reminder of the guy who fucks you and then leaves money on your chest while his come is still hot inside you!”

A woman the next aisle over cleared her throat pointedly, giving both men dirty, unimpressed looks. Gabriel rolled his eyes, sighing as if put upon, and led Castiel further down the aisle, out of earshot, “I’m not saying all this to be cruel, Cassie. I want your happiness above all else, but don’t… don’t force Dean to be the father of a child he clearly doesn’t want.”

“I won’t. I’ll let him know that I’m keeping it, if I’m actually pregnant, but assure him that he doesn’t have to be in the child’s life at all if he doesn’t want to. I would never… I would never make Dean do what he doesn’t want.

“Things don’t work that way, Castiel! A child is a heavy burden. Dean’s, surprisingly, a very family-oriented guy. He won’t walk away and you know that better than I do.”

“So I shouldn’t tell him?”

“You shouldn’t have it!”

“I want it, Gabe! Jesus, I want this goddamn baby. I don’t have anything else. I have no family, I have very few friends, and I work as a server at a shitty diner. I need this. I need something to love and that’ll love me back. I’ve wanted a child for so long. I’ve been saving up for this kind of responsibility for years now and it’s just never happened for me. It’s awful feeling so… so unfulfilled and empty all the time. I don’t have much else. I know it’s selfish and stupid, but it’s my body, okay? This is my decision!”  
“Christ… Castiel, if you’re lonely get a fucking cat.”

“Just, just go away. You’re being awful right now.” Castiel stared down at his flat belly, forlorn.

“No, I’m being honest,” Gabriel started, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulling him close, “but you’re right. It’s your body and your little bundle of cells so, if  
you really want it, I’ll support you. Where Dean can’t be, I will. I’ve always wanted to be the cool uncle type anyway.”

“I don’t need that from you.”

“Oh, please, Castiel. You’re a train wreck. You won’t survive without me.”

Castiel gave Gabriel a small smile, toying with his fingers nervously, “thank you, Gabe.”

Gabriel sighed, jerking his head in the direction of the ‘family planning’ section, “We should get some tests, just to make sure.”

“Okay. Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“Wait three weeks, though. Just to be sure that the results ring true. Don’t tell Dean anything until you’re absolutely certain, okay? The guy eats nothing but burgers and pie and I’ve never seen him drink a glass of water for as long as I’ve known him. A pregnancy scare, I’m sure, will just send him to an early grave.”

Castiel laughed lightly, pushing Gabriel away, “You’re right. I won’t tell him until I’m absolutely positive.”

“Good. Now, come on. Let’s spend Dean’s $50 on all this candy.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially, “I got some chocolate mints for you, too. I know how much you like those.”

Castiel laughed, thanking his friend as he followed him, feeling warm and happy and, for the first time, absolutely certain of himself.

 

Three Weeks Later:

Castiel fretted in his seat, pushing the flute of ice cream he’d ordered around with his spoon. Dean was 10 minutes late, which only aided Castiel’s nervousness and allowed him more time to ponder and think up the worst outcomes possible. He didn’t know how Dean would react to his pregnancy. Dean could be upset and demand that Castiel get an abortion. He could accept Castiel’s decision and just refuse to be a part of the child’s life as a paternal figure. Or he could cease speaking to Castiel altogether. The last possibility hurt the most, Castiel concluded.

The chime above the ice cream shop’s door rang out, signaling that someone had entered. Castiel looked up in time to see Dean sauntering over, bowed legs helping him swagger and strut with an undeniable confidence that Castiel both envied and admired. Castiel smiled up at his friend, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Dean slid into the empty seat across from Castiel, snatching up the menu as if he didn’t know it by heart. Castiel and Dean had been coming to this place for over 5 years and the menu hadn’t been altered once.

“So many options.” Dean said under his breath, his green eyes skimming the list of choices quickly before he let out a happy, little noise, “Ah, banana split! Classic.” Dean finally looked up at Castiel, smiling brightly, “so, what’s up, Cas? I’ve barely seen you for, like, a month. What’s been going on?”

Castiel cleared his throat, abandoning his spoon to the lone scoop of vanilla ice cream melting at the bottom of the glass, he shifted in his seat. Dean watched him steadily, his eyes slanting in suspicion. Dean was pretty perceptive, often tuned into Castiel’s moods, smelling out his nervousness and anxiety. Castiel ran his long, graceful fingers through his hair, gearing up for the inevitable fallout, “I have something to tell you.”

“Okay…” Dean replied slowly, all of his attention directed to the dark-haired man seated across from him.

“I don’t want you to be upset or feel betrayed, Dean, but I made a decision that I, that I think affects us both.”

Dean sat up straighter, pushing his menu aside, “Castiel, what’d you do?”

“Do you, do you remember three weeks ago? Outside of the diner? In your car?”

“Yes, Castiel. I have the mental capacity to remember three weeks ago.”

“We didn’t have a condom, you remember?”

“Cas, don’t, please don’t tell me—“

“I never got Plan B.” Castiel pushed ahead. “I wanted, I made the decision to let things run their natural course. I took two pregnancy tests yesterday and they both came back positive. Dean, I’m pregnant.”

The server bounced over then, all smiles and cheery attitude, asking Dean what’d he like to have. Dean slowly turned a steely, smoldering gaze toward her and barked out a harsh, “Banana split. Bring that and the check and don’t come back over here again.”

The woman skittered away, holding her pen and writing pad close to her chest. Castiel sat stoically in his seat, waiting for Dean to speak again. When the young man said nothing for a long while, Castiel asked quietly, “Dean, are you going to say anything?”

Dean looked up at him, so much anger and betrayal tarnishing the beauty of those bright green eyes. Castiel shrunk back against his chair and stared down at his disgusting, lukewarm, half-eaten ice cream.

“So you just, you just took what’s mine and did what you wanted with it?” Dean asked lowly, leaning forward and grabbing Castiel’s chin, yanking his head up and forcing blown open, blue eyes to meet his gaze. “My fucking sperm! You took it and now you’re forcing me to have a baby? Seriously, Cas?”

Castiel wretched his head free, “No, Dean. You don’t have to… I’m not asking you to be a father—“

“Shut up. People don’t just break out the ‘I’m keeping your baby’ bullshit without wanting some kind of support, financial or otherwise.”

“I’m not asking for money, Dean. Honestly, I’m not. I’m not expecting you to be in its life; I just wanted to tell you. Let you know that, that I’m having a child.”

Dean leaned back, scowling, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest, “that’s what you think of me, Cas? You think I don’t take care of what’s mine? You think I’ll just have a kid out there in the world and not take care of it properly? If that’s what you think why even have my kid, huh? Why even, why even trick me into knocking you up?”

A banana split boat was sat in front of Dean, a checkbook quickly following. The server let out a hushed, barely audible, “I’ll take that whenever you’re ready. Absolutely no hurry on that,” and walked away, never to be seen again.

“I didn’t trick you, asshole.” Castiel spat, quietly, “If I remember correctly, you were the one begging to fuck me.”

“Begging? Castiel, I didn’t need to beg you. Shit, I barely even had to ask. You wanted my dick so bad, you didn’t even wait for us to get to your apartment. You let me fuck you in the backseat of my car, in the parking lot of a diner like some slutty prom date. Don’t pass judgment on me!”

Castiel was fuming, his cheeks flaring red. He thought about leaving. Thought about telling Dean to go fuck himself and never talking to the man again, but Castiel couldn’t, or wouldn’t. He stayed seated, staring at Dean with the unfamiliar feeling of hatred swimming through him, “You’re a piece of shit, Dean. Did you know that?”

Dean unfolded his arms and calmly reached forward to grab a large spoonful of his banana split, shoving the ice cream into his mouth savagely, swallowing, “Not as much of a piece of shit as you are, Cas. A baby? You spring a fucking baby on me after not talking to me for almost a month?” Dean let his spoon drop back into the bowl with a tinny clang, “How could you do that, huh? Drop off the face of the earth like that?”

“What was I supposed to do, Dean? Look how you’re behaving! I knew, I knew that if I told you that I wanted to wait things out, keep the baby if I became pregnant, that you’d flip a shit. You would have, you would have made me get rid of it before it became something, something real.” Castiel brutally wiped at the tears that’d begun to fall, ashamed of his weakness. “I’m getting older, Dean. My options are limited, to say the least. I want this so badly and I was afraid that you wouldn’t let me have this. I was afraid you’d convince me how… how stupid the idea was, at the time. You’re not my husband; you’re not boyfriend; you’re barely my lover. I know you don’t want a kid and I know that this, this is going to cramp your style, but this is ultimately my decision. I’m not asking you for any assistance that you don’t want to give willingly. This is my child for all intents and purposes and I don’t need you, Dean. Okay? I don’t need your help, I don’t need your criticisms, and I certainly don’t need your piss poor attitude!”

They sat in a silence for a few moments, the heavy air between them becoming stifling, before Dean spoke, his voice low and broken, “I’ve always wanted a kid, Cas. Maybe even two like me and Sam. I just thought, I thought this would happen with someone I love,” Dean looked up into Castiel’s stricken face and quickly corrected himself. “Romantically, I mean. Someone I love romantically.” Dean shifted uncomfortably, “you’re my best friend, Cas. I would, I would never force you to get rid of the baby. That’s not the kind of man I am, okay? I hate, I fucking hate that that’s what you think of me though. Breaks my goddamn heart.”

“Dean,” Castiel reached forward and grabbed Dean’s hand, caressing the knuckles softly, “I don’t know if I truly, really believed that you would’ve tried to convince me of something like that. I was just scared; I am scared! I don’t want to do this alone, honestly. I, too, would have preferred to start a family with a man who I was romantically involved with. But, and no surprise here, we both kind of fucked that up.” Dean laughed, a gurgled, teary sort, “We need to come to an understanding, now, Dean. Do you want to have any part of this child’s life? I can do it on my own. I’ve got the money and I’ve been looking for bigger apartments already, but I would be happiest if you, if you would go through this with me.”

Dean stared at Castiel, curiously, then down at the place where Castiel’s torso disappeared beneath the laminate table. He nodded, at first to himself, then in response to Castiel, “Yeah, okay. That’s what I want too. I want to do this with you.”

“Really?” Castiel asked excitedly, “you’re not just saying that because you feel obligated.”

“’Course I feel obligated; that’s my kid growing in there, but I’m ready to take this on. I swear.”

Castiel smiled, brilliantly, gums showing, “that’s wonderful, Dean. Thank you.”

“Nah, you won’t be thanking me when you’re pushing a watermelon-sized baby out of your kiwi-sized ass.” Dean smirked, holding on tighter to Castiel’s hand. “Seriously, Cas, I’m sorry that I accused you of trying to trick me into having a baby and also that I called you a slutty prom date. You’re the classiest of prom dates, okay? Prom king and everything, buddy.”

Castiel laughed, pulling his hand out of Dean’s loose grip, “you’re a totally buffoon.”

“Meh, I’ll live, but, uh, I’m thinking now that it’d be better if you, if you didn’t spend all of your money paying rent on a newer, more expensive place, wasting the money that you’ve saved up.”

“Well, what do you suggest that I do, Dean? I live in a one bedroom apartment. The baby and I will need more space.”

“In a short while you won’t be able to work, you know? You’ll be waddling all over the place. Winchester babies are pretty huge, we make a heavy load.”

“Uh…”

“My parents’ old house is a nice size and since they left it to me after they moved to Florida, I’ve been making plans to move back in there, you know? Spruce it up and make it a home, my personal home, without all the shitty wallpaper and curtains my mom liked. Make it a house to start my family in, you understand?”

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Dean?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s the smartest option. There are 4 bedrooms in that place. Each one of us will have our own, private space. I can take care of you while the baby grows and then, while you’re on paternity leave, I can work, save up some cash so that we can buy you a house or something. I don’t like the idea of my kid growing up in an apartment building. So impersonal.”

“Wow, you’re taking this dad thing pretty seriously, Dean.”

“I take care of what’s mine, Cas. That baby and you—you’re both mine now. For the rest of my life, I’ll take care of you both. Neither one of you will ever want or need for anything. I promise you that. I know I acted like a dick all of, like, 15 minutes ago, but I've grown up now. I'm very mature.” Dean smiled a smile just for Castiel making the older man smirk. "I'm taking this seriously. The shock has worn off and now I'm pretty excited. My best friend in the whole world is going to have my baby! We're going to be awesome parents and our kid is going to be even more awesome. So, what do you say, Cas? Moving in with me or what?"

“Okay, Dean… okay. I’ll move in with you.”

Dean punched a fist in the air, letting out a gruff, “nice!” Castiel laughed, gesturing toward Dean’s practically melted banana split. Dean looked down at it in disgust, but never one to waste food, he dug in, eating the remainder of it in only five bites. It was grotesque, but Castiel wasn’t bothered. The father of his child wasn’t perfect, by any means, but he’d do just fine.


End file.
